


Practice swing

by rumpelstilskenxoxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad golf, M/M, Sassy Sam, Swearing, my first ever work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstilskenxoxo/pseuds/rumpelstilskenxoxo
Summary: Bucky needs to get out of the house so Sam takes him golfing. He is not a natural.





	Practice swing

„Will you please stop moping, I promise it’s going to be fun! It’s light exercise, fresh air, the opportunity for maybe a new hobby. This is going to be good for you! And for me, because you are being a pain in the ass right now.“

Bucky grumbled to himself but followed Sam onto the driving range.

Sam, in his element, waved to some people and greeted some others before stopping at an empty spot, dropping the bucket with golf balls.

„Alrighty, let’s see what we’re working with. Take this one“ - he handed Bucky a club who took it with an eye roll, bending his neck to either side and stepping onto the platform - „and just get into position. Nah not like this. Move your feet apart. Yeah. And keep your back straight. Okay, keep the club in one line with your arms, okay, no not like this, more relaxed, hm no let me…“ Sam moved Bucky’s hands and arms, demonstrated on another club on how to put his fingers.

„I thought in this game you are supposed to hit a ball? This is getting uncomfortable,“ Bucky mumbled but Sam just took a big step back.

„It’s a sport, sport. Now do a practice swing.“

„What?“

„A practice swing! You know, pretend there is a ball and how you’d hit it.“

„I’ll look like an idiot!“

„Like you need a golf club to do so.“ Bucky side eyed him. „Just humor me, will ya?“

„Fine.“ Bucky stretched his arms back and gave a few testy swings, then brought the club back way over his head and swung through, almost twirling and falling over. Sam snorted.

„This is exactly why you do a practice swing, so you don’t hurt someone! Or yourself. We are here so you can lightly exercise that arm of yours not almost sever it again, am I right?“

Bucky opened his mouth to retort something but got distracted focusing on something behind Sam. Sam was already in teaching mode again. „No need to go so high, okay, you’ll have enough momentum when you do it like - hey, Earth to Bucky, are you listening?“

Bucky shook his head and blinked a few times, focusing back on Sam. „Sure I am listening, take stick -“ „It’s called a club“ „- and hit the ball.“

„I am -„

„Just let me try it okay, I feel weird with the imaginary ball, okay? Please just -„

„Fine! Fine, here, put the ball on the T. There. But, not so violently high this time okay? Easy. Gentle. This is supposed to be light exercise, get your shoulder moving again, do you hear me?“

„Yeah, yeah, I hear you fine.“ Bucky got back into position, obediently following Sam’s comments on his posture, lifting his club up and then -

„WAY TOO MUCH FORCE BUCKY, JESUS!!! What did I tell you I -„

Bucky and Sam both followed the ball with their eyes, which he had hit way too hard, at a really odd and steep angle. They watched it go all the way up, up, up and then succumbing to gravity, falling back down again -

„CAREFUL!“

The person in direct line of flight of the ball looked up at the warning but it was too late, it landed directly on their shoulder before bouncing off and dropping to the floor, rolling away as if in shame.

Bucky ran up to the golfer who straightened up and pressed a hand to where the ball at hit, massaging the spot. „I am so so so sorry, oh god, are you hurt? Of course you are, you just got hit by my fucking golf ball, I am so fucking sorry! Like I just don’t know how that happened I am so -„

„It’s fine! It’s fine, don’t worry, not my first rodeo.“ The stranger smiled a warm smile that had Bucky’s stomach do a weird thing. „Just gonna be a small bruise, don’t worry. And when I started out, I actually managed to hit myself once with my golf ball, so there is that.“ The stranger chuckled, that smile still on their face.

„I’m Steve, by the way.“

The golfer, who just introduced himself as Steve, held out his hand. Bucky just stared at eyes too blue, too deep, too beautiful. 

“His name’s Bucky, and I’m Sam, his not so successful golf coach,” chuckled Sam and shook Steve’s hand instead. Sam’s voice brought Bucky back to earth and he grinned sheepishly, reaching back to scratch his neck, almost hitting Sam with the club in his hand in the process. 

“Dude! Watch it!” 

“Well, it is very nice to meet you both”, Steve said while looking at Bucky. Sam couldn’t help his grin. 

“This is Bucky’s first time playing golf, or trying to do so, can you believe it? But I think I have seen you here plenty of times, you are quite the pro, am I right - you know what, I’ll be right back.” Without further explanation but with an all knowing wink at Bucky, who in turn just glared at him, Sam disappeared in direction of the club house. 

“Erm well. Yeah. Sorry again. So sorry. Ya know, about the - “ Bucky’s hand drew an upwards motion in the air that ended at Steve’s shoulder. 

“Really, it’s fine. Maybe you should try again?”

“Don’t you think that is a bit of a health hazard for everyone?!”

Steve chuckled. “Well I could help you out until your -” 

“Friend - oh god don’t tell him I said that!” 

“- until your friend Sam comes back.” Steve shot Bucky another one of those smiles that made his stomach feel all funny. 

Bucky gulped. 

“I mean, if that’s alright? I don’t want to ruin your afternoon, I’m sure the one bruise is more than what you’d hoped to go home with today.” 

“But maybe it does not have to stay the only thing I didn’t expect to take home today”, Steve said nonchalantly while picking up a golf ball and holding it out to a flabbergasted Bucky. “Shall we?”


End file.
